Mutant Legends
by Graystone
Summary: Magneto, Pícara, Jean Grey... pequeñas historias, momentos perdidos en las vidas de los mutantes.
1. Devoción

**Disclaimer: **X-Men es propiedad de Stan Lee, de Jack Kirby y de la Compañía Marvel

**1**

**Devoción**

Dicen que lo de ella es devoción, devoción de la buena, de esa que te recorre todo el cuerpo, que te da escalofríos, que te hace sudar… que te hace gozar.

Eres única, y estás a su lado, siempre. Allá donde otros han caído, tú sigues ahí. Sapo, Dientes de Sable… todos ellos han fallado. Pero tú no.

Lo has dado todo por él. Le has sacado de la cárcel, le has salvado, le has protegido. Darías la vida por él. Porque querida, lo tuyo es devoción. Y así fue. No diste tu vida por la suya. Diste tus poderes por los suyos.

Y cuando el frío líquido penetró en tus venas, recorriéndolas y llevándose con ellas lo segundo que más quieres en tu vida, sabes que ha llegado el fin.

Ya no eres más Mística. Ya no volverás a serlo jamás. Eres Raven, de nuevo Raven. Siempre Raven.

Lo miras un momento. Tu devoción, al contrario que tus poderes, no se ha perdido. De momento.

—Me has salvado —dice él.

Se va, pero tú lo llamas. Inmediatamente se da la vuelta y tú ya lo sabes. Ya no hay devoción, ni cariño, ni fe… no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Ya no eres uno de nosotros, dice él, eres uno de ellos.

Y allí, desnuda sobre el frío suelo de ese remolque que hasta hace unos minutos era tu cárcel, donde sólo tenías tus poderes y tu fe en él, donde te reías y amenazabas al guarda mientras te transformabas en el presidente o en la niñita que una vez fuiste, sabes que el final para ti ha llegado.


	2. Maldición

**2**

**Maldición**

Decididamente aquello era un maldición ¿quién en este mundo querría unos poderes así? Mientras otros se vanaglorian con sus habilidades. Si por una vez tú pudieras tener una de ellas.

Pero no. La única forma de conseguirlo es horrible, y está dentro de ti. Te quitas los guantes porque te sudan las manos. Estás cansada y sales de la habitación.

Hoy Gámbito se ha comportado como un verdadero idiota, todo porque le has robado un poco de sus poderes. No había de qué enfadarse, pues luego los iba a recuperar. Tus pasos te llevan hasta el pequeño aeródromo, donde alguien está practicando con uno de los jets.

Aterriza, y alguien te invita a subir. Es Miss Marvel. No tienes ganas de hablar con nadie, pero aún así aceptas. Te subes. Ella no para de hablar y llega a aburrirte. De repente le pasa algo, y no sabes qué es, pero instintivamente la tocas, sin darte cuenta de que no llevas tus guantes.

No sabes qué pasa. Y no es hasta cuando está muerta que ves lo que has hecho. Tu maldición la ha matado. Ahora sus poderes son tuyos.


	3. Poder

**3**

**Poder**

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Aquel día había sido especialmente duro, y a esa hora ya estaba especialmente cansada. No sólo era el hecho de las clases. También estaba Scott, que hoy se había mostrado bastante distante.

Su poder es único, pero ella piensa que no. Muchas veces la gustaría tener los poderes de Tormenta, y poder dominar el clima. Pero, ella sólo tiene poderes telequinéticos que a veces no puede controlar por sí misma, o no podía desarrollar tanto como el profesor.

El profesor no estaba en la mansión, y ella tenía que terminar los documentos que iba a presentar al Senado para evitar que ese estúpido de Kelly no llevase a cabo la Ley para el Registro de Mutantes.

Entró en el baño y se desvistió. Con sus poderes abrió el grifo del agua para darse un baño. Aunque prefería no utilizar demasiado sus poderes y hacer las cosas por ella misma, por aquel día bastaba.

Se metió dentro, relajándose. Al instante se quedó dormida. Muchas veces se preguntaba quien era ella. Muchas veces no sabía lo que hacía, o a dónde iba.

Temblores, paredes que se agrietaban como si fuera papel rasgado, y Scott agitándola para que se despertase. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo que vio la asustó. El baño estaba arrasado, como si una fuerza de inmenso poder lo hubiese arrasado todo a su paso.


	4. Conocimiento

**4**

**Conocimiento**

Paseaba por lo pasillos de la mansión, profundamente enterrado en sus pensamientos, pero siempre con esa parte de su cerebro en constante alerta, preparada en todo momento en dar la voz de alarma.

Pero la otra parte, sus pensamientos, iban y venían, muchos acerca de los jóvenes, de los chicos y chicas, niños y niñas, que aparecían de repente, saliendo de alguna puerta o entrando por otra, deteniendo sus pasos para saludar al profesor, sin olvidarse este de corresponderlos a todos.

Poder. De eso se trataba. Pero más que el poder, pensó, era el saber, la inteligencia y el conocimiento. El conocimiento de todo aquello que nos rodea y de cómo utilizarlo para con los demás… y para uno mismo. Para, en suma, el beneficio de todos.

Si, era el conocimiento. La teoría y la práctica, la ciencia y el arte, la filosofía y la realidad… Pero todo aquello, si no se enseñaba a su justa manera, el conocimiento no servía, y sin el conocimiento, nada tenía sentido.

Y por eso estaba él ahí, para enseñar. Entró en su despacho, donde sus alumnos ya esperaban, los cuales se volvieron al verle entrar.

—Buenos días, profesor Xavier —saludó una de las chicas.

—Buenos días a todos —avanzó hasta su mesa, procurando no golpear a nadie con su silla de ruedas, y se situó tras su escritorio —Bien, ¿cuál es el tema de hoy?

* * *

Bueno, quería pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en fin ahora procuraré hacerlo más de seguido. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :)


	5. Tiempo

5

Tiempo

Caía, caía por aquel agujero de ascensor. Un sapo… un ridículo sapo la había tirado por aquel sitio. Lo odiaba. Los odiaba a todos. No lo entendía. Ella sólo quería ayudar, enseñar, permitir a las nuevas generaciones poder caminar hacia sus propios destinos. Pero otros, como Magneto, no querían nada de eso. Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasase.

Sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos. La caída se detuvo, y se alzó hacia arriba. Los rayos brotaban de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la puerta del ascensor. El sapo la observaba furiosa.

—_¿Es que vosotros nunca morís?_

El viento era tan fuerte que el enemigo no podía apenas caminar. De un golpe de viento, lo expulsó hacia fuera, y él se sujeto con la lengua a la barandilla.

—_¿Sabes lo que le pasa a un sapo cuando le cae un rayo? Exactamente lo mismo que a cualquier otro._

Un poderoso rayo cayó en la barandilla, electrocutando al sapo. Tras eso, Tormenta se marchó.

_Idiota_, pensó ella.


	6. Pérdida

**6**

Pérdida

Su mano extendida hacia la pequeña pieza del tablero. El Rey, el poderoso Rey, el que todo lo controlaba. Él mismo... hacia tiempo. Pero ya no era el Rey, sino un simple peón prescindible en el tablero. Nadie importante. Sin poderes. Los había perdido para siempre.

La mano extendida, pero nada paso... nada, nada hasta un leve temblor. No sabría decir si fue él o el simple viento estival que aquel día agitaba las ramas de los árboles, pero juraría que fue él quien movió levemente la pieza.

Si, los estaba recuperando. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo. Pronto lo volvería a intentar, recuperar lo que había perdido.


End file.
